Be Agressive!
by spinback
Summary: Fiona was the captain of the cheer squad. Clare was just another girl in the world. Nobody would have guessed this is what it would come to.  Rated M just in case


[Hey Guys!] So this month, I'm partaking in Nanowrimo. I'm actually writing a Fiona/Clare Romance... Not that it's really going anywhere. Maybe if my laptop would stop freezing when I write something about Clare loving Fiona yada yada. Okay. Anyways, I want your help, if you will. Help me keep going! Please, ladies (and maybe there's a gent out there ready my stories...?) Once a week, I'm going to be posting my progress. I'm not very far, granted this is my third time restarting... LOL. Thanks

[Summary] Fiona was the captain of the cheer squad. Clare was just another girl in the world. Nobody would have guessed this is what it would come to.

[Warning] This is VERY OOC. Clare is not a believer in God, and Fiona hasn't gone to rehab [at least not yet in my progress]. Fiona is still a lesbian, and Clare is a closet lesbian. eClare has never happened in this.

[Disclaimer] This story is mine, though Degrassi is not.

[Song and Artist] Death of a Cheerleader (now you know the outcome) by Marcy Playground.

* * *

><p>Fiona Coyne. She was a dark haired, pale skinned beauty. Everyone could see it. Especially me. She would never notice me, though. She was a gorgeous cheerleader with beautiful grey blue eyes, pouty pink lips and the body of a God. And I was just Clare Edwards.<p>

When I first laid eyes on Fiona, I knew she'd be something big in life. She'd hold the world in her perfect palms and everyone would bow to her when she walked in a room. She was the overpowering of shine in a room, even when it was pouring rain outdoors. The day I fell in love with her was a windy fall day; she was standing on the harbour dock, her arms spread like she was trying to fly away, and her hair was dancing with the wind; each thread grasping at the leaving cool air.

"F-Fiona?" My voice shook as I was mute, most days, outside of my home. "Why are you so close to the edge?"

Her azure eyes turned to me, questioning. "Who might you be?" Her voice was tender enough to bring a smile to my bare, pale face. I took a few steps towards her, shrugging my shoulders gently, "I'm Clare. Claire Edwards. I'm sorry if I startled you." She rolled her oval eyes and filled the space between us.

"Don't be silly, Clare Edwards. I was close because when you close your eyes, the danger disappears. If you fall, it's meant to be, if you stay up right, and out of the cold water, God wants you to stay alive for something." Her pale fingers gripped mine, "You are the reason God wanted me to stay alive. You're here to save me."

Over the next few days, because she thought I was her reason to live, Fiona never let me out of her sight. We spent every moment possible together. I spent the night at her house, ate dinner with her family; I practically moved in. Her mother was the nicest lady I knew, a much better cook than my mom. Fiona and I only ever went to my parents' small apartment to get clothes for me.

"I'm going to be a cheerleader again this year, Clare, and I want you to join. You can be co-captain and we can run the school together." She was so excited, I didn't know how to tell her no. If I did try to argue - about anything she planned really - she would tell me if I didn't, we wouldn't get to spend so much time together, and she might feel like she lost me. I don't think she meant to guilt me into the things we did, but that's how it ended up. She would always start a conversation like that, ending in her changing the subject to something she really wanted to know.

"What's your favourite colour, Clare? I realized this morning, you're my best friend and I barely know anything about you." She was French braiding my hair into two pigtails for a shopping trip for new clothes. She told me to bring some money along as well, but I always used the same clothes from the year before since my parents always forgot I was there.

"Blue. I'm your best friend?" I squinted at her in the mirror, "But Fiona, you're so popular..."  
>"Popularity doesn't make everyone else my best friend, Clare-boo. Mine's yellow. Favourite Flower?"<br>"Well I know that. I just thought maybe there was one who was away for the summer. Carnations. What about you, Miss Coyne?"  
>She put a blue elastic around my scarlet hair, "Nope, only you. Roses. The most expensive taste, for the most expensively hated girl at Degrassi Community School. We should get going, we have to hit a few different stores for clothes." She helped me off the vanity chair and walked out the door, still holding my hand.<p>

Our fingers stayed rooted together throughout the day, only letting go to reach for a skirt or a pretty dress. "Come on, Clare, I have to try these on." She pulled my willing body into the fitting room and locked the door behind us. I took a seat on the tiny bench in the corner, watching as she kicked off her black and blue ballet flats, peeled off her black pencil skirt and whipped her off-white blouse in my direction; letting giggles escape her delicious lips in the process. Her matching lace panty-and-bra set caught all of my sight's devotion. First, she tried on the skirts - I picked out 10 - no tops required. The whole performance had me squirming in my seat, longing to jump upon her perfect fragile skin and show her all that she meant to me. "Clare-boo, can you please zip me up?" I jumped from my seat, her skin was as smooth as silk to the touch as I zipped up the navy blue knee-length dress. When she was done trying on the fabric articles, she slowly dressed. Our hands laced together once more while she paid and we were off to the next boutique to repeat the set up.

I thought it was just something she did with her friends, held hands, though I'd never seen her hold anyone else's. I barely ever seen her with another person, unless they were part of the cheer quad and going to practice with her. Even still it never fazed me when she reached for mine. I liked the feel of our intertwined fingers; it showed me she cared. I never thought anymore of my feelings for Fiona until that night. I lost so much in the sound of a gun shot. My world's walls were taken down by a displeased knight in search of his troubled princess.

Her midnight hair spread across the pearl pillow, shining in the morning light, more fierce than the night before. My head ached from the bottles of champagne we had during our Disney marathon. _"I feel so bad for Nemo, Clare. His little fin is just so little." It was our final movie of the night to watch. "No, Fiona, see; Nemo embraces his small fin and loves it. The way I love you." She moved closer, latching her arms around my waist, kissed my cheek and rested her elegant body against mine._ Her pink lips, separated by a thin line of air, gasping through. _"I love you too, Claire. A lot." Her voice mumbled to me before drifting off to sleep in my arms._ Her grey-blue eyes were closed, taking in the dreams of her future. Something that was only known to her at that point in time. And now nobody will ever see what she wanted from life. Not even me. 

* * *

><p>[See ya later] This is just the beginning. There's so much more to come! RNR Please.<p> 


End file.
